


Insomnia

by Terraptor



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Masturbation, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terraptor/pseuds/Terraptor
Summary: Marina can't fall asleep, so she decides to relieve some tension. Plus a round two in the morning with Pearl.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the support on my last two fics, I really appreciate it! (Next one won't be smut.) Also criticism is welcome.

“1:43 am” The alarm clock read. Marina sighed silently for the 100th time. She glanced back at the clock. It still read as the same, she sighed once more. Time felt like it was moving as slow as a super sea snail. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, but opened them again, she couldn’t get the thought out of her mind. She felt her tentacles wriggle in anticipation. She couldn’t deny it anymore, she wouldn’t be able to sleep feeling like this. She needed to relieve her...tension. She turned to face Pearl, who was sound asleep. Her mouth was slightly agape as she quietly snored a little bit. 

“Cod, she’s so cute. I don’t care what anyone else says.” She thought to herself. However, admiring her girlfriend sleeping form didn’t help to quench her needs. She considered waking her up for a moment, but decided against it, Pearl had played turf wars all day and had tuckered herself out, she needed her sleep. She rose quietly from their bed, careful not to wake the tiny inkling up. She was quite the heavy sleeper, but she wanted to be careful anyway. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand, then made her way down the stairs to their living room. 

Marina grabbed one of the light switches, their home had those fancy light switches that could dim the lights, so she did just that. She still wanted to be cautious not to wake Pearl. After adjusting the lights appropriately, she plopped herself down on the couch. Scrolling through her phone, she considered looking at porn to...help her, but decided against it. She knew it wasn’t wrong, but she still would feel bad getting off to another girl. Luckily though, she wasn’t without any “content”, Pearl was not shy at all when it came to sending lewd pictures of herself to her. She found herself very thankful that was the case then. 

Marina leaned her head against the couch as she slowly slid a hand into her pajama pants. She brought up her favorite photo of Pearl, it was of her showing her ass with a wicked look towards the camera. What added to it was that she was sticking out her tongue. The things she does with that tongue. Marina got excited just thinking about it. 

Admiring the image of her girlfriend, the octoling worked her fingers against her clit, she realized just how bad she needed this. She imagined Pearl doing all sorts of things to her. Caressing, kissing, licking her all over. Before she knew it, one of her tentacles pulled off her pants, then another made its way to her pussy. She realized quickly what was happening, but welcomed it. Sometimes she swore that they had a mind of their own, but at the moment she didn’t care to ponder the sentience of her appendages. She was too lost in her own pleasure to question it. She rubbed against her clit with her tentacle instead of her hand for a moment, then slowly slid it inside. She wouldn’t admit it, but she loved the sleek texture of her tentacles, so during these moments, she would always use one of them. A part of her wished that Pearl’s tentacles were longer so they could be used the same way, but that couldn’t be helped. She’d never have her grow out her tentacles just to satisfy her sexually. 

“Aaah…” Marina quietly moaned as she thrusted her tentacle, she returned her hand to rub her clit as well. 

As she kept going, her noises became louder, and she remembered that Pearl was still asleep upstairs. Both of her hands were occupied, one holding her phone, the other she was...using. She decided to muffle herself with a tentacle, so she put one of them in her mouth. She increased the pace of both her fingers and tentacle, she was very thankful for her tentacles at the moment, especially the one silencing her. She felt how close she was to cumming, her mind went back to fantasizing about Pearl. She wasn’t even “using” her phone at this point, but she held it in a deathly tight grip as she continued to work both her tentacle and hand. 

It didn’t take long for Marina to orgasm, she bucked her hips against her tentacle and cried out for Pearl, luckily she was muffled by one of her own tentacles otherwise she would have surely woken up. 

She laid there enjoying the afterglow, she usually lasted longer, but she didn’t mind this time, in fact she preferred it this way, as she wanted to just get to sleep in the first place. Speaking of sleep, she felt it overcome her quite quickly, she was too tired and lazy to go back upstairs. She just slept where she was, unfortunately, she forgot she was indecent, that would come back to bite her later, but she was too tired to even think about that. 

\-----

Marina woke the next morning to Pearl standing over her, giggling with a borderline evil grin on her face. 

“Looks like you had fun last night.” 

“Ah! I’m so sorry Pearlie!” She got up with a start and pulled her pants back up. 

“You should be, why didn’t you wake me up?” 

Marina looked confused for a moment, but then the inkling continued. 

“I’d fuck you at any time of the day or night, just say the word. I’m open 24 hours, Mar!” 

“24 hours…?” She mumbled, partially to herself. 

“Yes, 24 hours.” She raised an eyebrow to join her wicked grin. 

“H-how about right now then?” 

At this Pearl’s eyes lit up, and she sat down on the couch next to Marina. 

“Right now!?” 

“O-only if you want to.” Marina looked away shyly while blushing. 

“Hell yeah.” 

“I guess I didn’t need to put my pants back on then.” She giggled. 

Pearl joined in with her giggling, then quickly yanked off Marina’s pants. She was shocked for a second, but went with it. She pulled the tiny inkling for a kiss, which she gladly reciprocated. However, she didn’t waste much time kissing, she broke apart, and immediately went to take off Marina’s panties as well. 

“I know you like foreplay and all…” Pearl kissed Marina’s inner thigh. “But we have to go to work.” 

She was right, they did have work that day, so a quickie would have to do. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt her lover’s tongue going to work against her pussy. She could tell that she was in a hurry to get her off as she was relentless in rolling her tongue against her. 

“Aah Pearlie, just like that~” Marina squealed excitedly, and pulled Pearl’s head in, grasping her tightly. This just caused her to increase her already intense pase. She barely had time to react to her sudden orgasm. The inkling kept her mouth there, allowing the octoling to ride out her climax. 

Marina collapsed on the couch after she came down from the high, then noticed Pearl getting up. 

“Wait, don’t you want to get off as well?” She called out to her as she started to walk upstairs. 

“I do, but we don’t have all day.” 

“I can be quick.” 

Pearl turned around “Well, I guess it doesn’t matter if we’re just a few minutes late.” 

The small girl quickly went back to her girlfriend and sat and on her lap. Before she knew it, the taller one had started quickly fingering her. 

“You’re even faster than I was.” She teased. 

“I said I would be quick.” 

Pearl opened her mouth to reply, but only a low moan came out. Marina giggled at her, but at that point she didn’t care about being laughed at. She added one of her own hands and started rubbing her clit quite quickly as well. 

Pearl tightly hugged Marina as she came while crying both her name and various curses. She stayed like that for a moment, but got up once more to get dressed. 

“I’d love to cuddle, but we really got to get going now.” 

Marina got up to join her, they definitely were going to be late, but at least she’d be able to focus at work. Pearl gave her a quick peck on the lips then bolted upstairs. Well that certainly was interesting.


End file.
